


Blue stop signs and fallen children

by justaloadofgarbage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Angst, F/F, Gen, How do I tag?, PTSD, Past Suicide Mentions, Post-Pacifist Route, You get depression, and you, and you get anxiety, callback to genocide/neutral runs, everyone needs help, idk i’m feeling tired, idk what to put here, just something i do when i can’t sleep, lots and lots of angst, please, some of your favorites, succesful suicide attempts, suffer, take this off my hands, what is this, you can ship whoever you want but i am only writing those two as an ‘o-fish-al’ couple, you get to see, you lucky bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaloadofgarbage/pseuds/justaloadofgarbage
Summary: Everyone’s all sorts of messed up inside, major trauma and roller coaster of emotions ahead if you like the idea please run with it and send me a link
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this chapter is just an introduction of sorts to what i want from this

I want to read an undertale fan fiction that has all the characters try and fix themselves after all they've gone through.  
I want sans being the 'canon' depressed version of himself ie. making puns and trying to make people smile because annoying dog knows the last time he's smiled for real.  
I want toriel waking up in the middle of the night tormented by ' if I had tried a little bit harder' 'if I had been a little bit more motherly, more protective, more SOMETHING they would still be alive now' and not knowing if she means asriel and chara, or the fallen humans, or even FRISK because she left them alone and they could've died without them knowing she was sorry for letting them leave.  
I want alphys staring off into space because of something she said a couple of years ago that still haunts her, I want her to have to be comforted in the middle of the night by undyne because she still has nightmares about the failed determination experiments.  
I want undyne collapsing sometimes because she still remembers the fallen humans pleas for help, for mercy and thinking 'I did what was best for us, right?, they had to die in order for us to live' and trying to convince herself because the alternative is too hard to handle.  
I want papyrus pretending to be sweet and innocent and learning to cook so his brother doesn't have as much to deal with, trying to lessen the burden he knows sans carries, he might not know why but he knows that he sometimes leaves in the middle of a conversation because it might just be too much to handle, him training to be a royal guard because he wants to bring hope into the underground and he knows it's just a matter of time before Undyne cracks and he wants to be there to help her up.  
I want asgore trying to justify the death of children for the good of the underground, trying to make amends with toriel even though he knows he is not worth her forgiveness, him mourning every single day because, those souls? They reminded him of his dead children and what he could've, should've done to keep them safe.  
I want Mettaton wanting to reconnect with Napstablook but not knowing how to after he abandoned him for fame he isn't even sure he deserves.  
I want Grillby growing more and more concerned as more and more people go into his bar just to burst into tears and sob and talk and tell him their problems.  
Even after they go to the surface there is a whole civilizations worth of fear that the humans might suddenly decide to attack again and monsterkind will forever be lost.  
I want frisk to deeply regret the resets but keep doing them trying (and failing) to keep asriel just a little longer until they slowly come to an understanding that not everyone can or should be saved.  
I want them to have fears, and trauma ( after all they were trapped underground for years until suddenly being set free) I want them to have normal lives and that includes all the stress the problems and the absolute bullshit that is every day life, but I also want them to smile and laugh and kiss and fall in love and grow old and tell their stories.  
Problem is... there are no books like that ( that I have found) and I'm a horrible writer so for now I want to share this and hopefully one of you will read this and feel inspired and write a book, but in the meantime I wanted to get this out of my head  
And onto a page.


	2. Papy-ful of your secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus needs some air  
> And decides what everyone should do  
> And *conveniently* reveals some stuff to the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired and want coffee but i felt like i should post SOMETHING so here ya go

I paced the outside of the house, I knew I only had a few minutes before they send someone out to get me, but I need space, and a little time to get my thoughts in order.

I am worried, not just for Sans though there is a part of me that will always worry for my brother, (annoying dog knows how good he is at putting on a mask and lying through his teeth, when did he get so good at lying anyway?) but for the rest of the group of monsters (and Frisk) that have quickly become a part of my family, they are... Off from their usual personalities.

Not that it was a bad thing! It was just different, and the extent of my concerns would have been what I would cook tomorrow if it weren’t for the other strange things they were doing, and the obvious (to me) desire to keep something hidden, I see it often enough on Sans that it has become impossible to miss.

First Undyne had spaced out in the middle of their training (even though the Royal Guard was disbanded training was a good way to keep in shape and spend time with the coolest monsters in the whole world! Nyeh he heh!), not even Sans’s ‘puntest’ with Toriel (she insists on me not calling her lady-Asgore) had woken her up, and the next day she acted like it hadn’t happened! I would have confronted her about it but she seemed so uncomfortable so I let her be...

Alphys wasn’t any better, she had always been awkward around other monsters (due to her failed experiments?) but now she went into a full-on, curl-up-in-a-ball-and-don’t-move,near catatonic panic if we tried to force her out of the house, so we stopped trying, doesn’t change the fact that she is going to need some help if she wants to get better (maybe talking with others could help?).

Toriel too seemed to be affected by the strange mood ,she is great around Frisk, they were like the mother Frisk insisted they didn’t have, but when Frisk stayed out too late or for too long Toriel would stand up and excuse herself to her room, and usually only Sans and Frisk could get her to come out, when I asked Asgore if this was normal he just frowned and said it had been such a long time he could not remember clearly.

They all had something obviously bothering them, but i worried about Frisk the most, second only to my brother who will always worry me the most until he decides to raise his HP, the young human who had been their angel of mercy, currently tasked with merging two civilizations so monsters could live in human cities if they so wished, Frisk seemed more than happy to do that, getting land got us to build the first monster city in over 15 hundred years, even getting us basic rights faster than anyone had dared to HoPe was possible, it was as if they knew what to say already to get to this result as fast as possible, they were speed running through life and nothing was going to stop them.

Then, a few days ago they got a fever and it was as if all the joy had been sucked out of them, everyone was in a panic because, for monsters at least, when someone got that look in their eyes, it usually meant they were falling down.

Almost all of monster kind was at their bedside until they recovered, everyone was so relieved to see them filled with Determination again that they were willing to forget why they were so worried in the first place, but that opened my eye (sockets?) to the reality that not everything was alright with my friend.

I want to help them.  
But i don’t know how, if they all talked to each other I’m sure we could take at least some of the edge off their burdens they took upon themselves to carry.  
...  
So that’s what I’ll do.  
I will make them sit down and talk their feelings out.  
I am the Great Papyrus after all!  
If I can, I will help them.  
I am Determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my head cannon that they were trapped underground since the middle ages (where most fantasy books are situated and where most people place magic when they think of it) and so it would have been near 2000 years that they spent trapped.   
> If you see any mistakes please tell me, If you have any chapter ideas also tell me, I am so sooooo tired and my back hurts, hope you liked it so, comment? please?


	3. i don’t know how to patella this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans thinks while he takes a relaxing nap in the fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to tell ya man, couldn’t sleep=story time, glad someone’s getting something out of my sleep deprivation

Sans didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be drunk off his bony ass at Grillby’s, or punning with Toriel, hell, he would even take sentry duty instead of this. If he never heard the name ‘Groundhog day‘ again it would be too soon. And to think he used to love that movie...

He didn’t voice any of his opinions when they told him that was what they would be watching for their weekly movie night/sleep-over (?) they all lived in the same small house (it was all the humans were willing to sell to them) but they mostly managed to stay out of each other’s way.

So once a week they all crammed into the living room and watched a movie, most of them drinking throughout the movie and falling asleep so it also doubled as a sleepover of sorts.

Today was Flowey’s turn (Alphys and Undyne had lost TV picking rights after the stunt they pulled with the NSFW anime they binge watched a few weeks ago), Sans tolerated the weed for the most part, managing to only try drowning him once (a great show of patience when compared with Mettaton’s bi-monthly attempts, the dude didn’t even live with them and he got more annoyed with the flower than the people who dealt with him daily, Sans had won 100 g this month alone by betting with Undyne about how long Metta would last without trying to harm the flower, Papyrus and Frisk were very disappointed when they found out, that just made them sneakier).

But annoying dog knew the flower had a black list a mile long with Sans firmly at the top, which meant the more he let slip, the more the weed found ways to annoy him.

So he chose this particular movie with hate in his beady black eyes, and satisfaction at seeing Sans lose his composure for a millisecond (and that was enough to tell him this was a good idea).

What really bothered Sans was that he used to watch this movie at least once a year after finding it discarded in the Dump, and he used to worship the movie, after all, it held an interesting phenomenon, or at least it was, until...  
So Papyrus would be (more) worried if he didn’t react accordingly, after all to Paps knowledge this was one of his favorite movies and if he didn’t act like how he was supposed to then he could say goodbye to his freedom.

That was an exaggeration, but Paps would be worried and not enjoy himself, Sans couldn’t, wouldn’t allow himself to take more space in Paps life, he owed him that much at least.

. . .

Was there someone screaming?

‘-ANS I KNOW YOU GO TO SLEEP IN WEIRD PLACES BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH, EVEN FOR YOU BROTHER’

‘k’

‘YOU ARENT MOVING’

‘i’m getting up as we speak’

‘NO YOU ARE NOT AND I WILL NOT GO AWAY UNTIL YOU PICK YOURSELF UP AND GO DOWNSTAIRS, HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN THE FIRE SANS?!’

‘the truth is too HOT for you to handle bro’

‘NONSENSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE ANY- wait was that a pun?’

‘nah bro, you’re too cool to have to deal with them’

‘NYEH!, well then Sans you still have to come down, we are waiting for you, even though I am tempted to leave you here as PUNishment’

Sans’s grin gets unbelievably wider, even though his eyes still spoke of unbelievable exhaustion.

Papyrus thought that suffering through his puns was worth it just to see him smile like that.

‘CMON WE ARE WATCHING YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE!’

Sans smile flickered, just for a second, if Papyrus had blinked he would have missed it, he couldn’t help but wonder, Why was he was so anxious about today’s movie?

But if he knew anything about his brother it was that the more you pushed him for answers he wasn’t ready to give, the more he retreated into that place inside his mind where he buried all his secrets, and each time it took more to get him out.

Papyrus thought that Sans loved that movie, he had even built a machine to read the space- time thingy and, ‘help those who are stuck in tha loop’, come to think of it, a few months back he said that the machine was broken because it kept on showing loops upon loops, he had started talking to Papyrus about it then turned away saying, ‘It’s too complex bro, something was bound to go wrong’ when asked about it.

Maybe he was still awkward around the flower friend? After all, Flowey threatened Sans each time they were left in a room together, maybe he was worried the flower didn’t like him!

‘Don’t worry Sans, if they bother you just ignore them!’

Sans frown seemed to last for an eternity before he answered

‘sure thing paps, you are the greatest’

They then walked downstairs to help prepare for the night ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ya don’t mind me i need to go watch groundhog day now so I can actually write about it


End file.
